T'was The Night Before Christmas
by Formastory
Summary: T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house, not a person was stirring, not even a child. This is pretty loosely based on the poem.
1. Ran's & Shinichi's Point Of Views

**Hi everyone, this idea came and I had to put it down to paper, so it's not really perfect, and it's not fixed, but I'm taking a chance and sharing this unedited piece. I just ran with it and just went to the paper, so it may be repetitive or it may not make sense. I don't really know, so you decide. So this is based somewhat on the "Twas The Night Before Christmas" Poem. Anyway, I'll let you read this random idea in my mind. If anyone was interested, I had a few others of this too, so maybe I'll post them? Anyway, Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and Happy Holidays! Tell me what you think, advice and critique are welcomed.**

* * *

 _ **.**_

 _ **T'was Version 1**_

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house

not a person was stirring, not even a child.

The ornaments hung on the tree with great care,

and presents underneath for all to share.

Conan was all nestled up in his bed,

while visions of Ran danced right through his head.

Kogoro was sleeping and snoring away,

while Ran in her room was thinking away.

While their on her bed there was quite a matter,

about her dear friend and quite possibly lover.

She arose to her feet and away she did go,

to the window to see a sight to behold.

The moon on the breast of the fallen snow

Gave the lustre of mid-day objects below;

While wondering, her thoughts had drifted away,

to the times with her special friend and their past days.

She thought of adventures and mischievous day,

she and him had as meaningful days.

The days he was strong, the days he was weak,

the days she cared for before his great leave.

That fateful day at Tropical Land,

made her believe she'd never see him again.

Then Conan appeared right around the same day,

filling her life with joy of his absent of days.

She missed him a great deal and load,

and accused Conan of being him before.

When would he return? When would he be back?

Unanswered still, and bothersome at that.

The creak of a door open was heard,

she wondered who was up along with her?

So peek she did, and to her surprise,

a shadow familiar was seen by her eyes.

It was Conan's shadow cast right on the wall,

moving along towards the kitchen hall.

What was he doing all up and about?

Was he thirsty or excited for Christmas morn?

She closed the door, and her thoughts drifted back,

to dear little Conan and his odd habits.

He's sweet, and childish, and is cute with his friends.

But also he's smart and acts like her detective geek to no end.

While in her thoughts, her phone did ring,

it was Shinichi calling when she looked at the screen.

Making no haste, she picked it right up

and Shinichi greeted her and then came the blush.

"Hey there Ran, I want to talk more,

but this case I'm on is cutting it short.

She wanted to yell, but kept silent and calm

as he continued with his words meaningful and strong.

"Ran, I want to be back and there right with you,

I don't know how long, but I really hope soon.

For now I must ask for you to please wait,

I hope to be back just to be with you."

Those last words hung in her mind ever so,

the tone she knows was said in love.

So she replied "I'll wait for you still,

solve that case fast and come back somehow."

They laughed and chatted a little bit more,

then came time for goodbye and it grew quiet once more.

She took a deep sigh, and then happily said

"Merry Christmas Shinichi, go rest your head."

He laughed and agreed, and greeted her back, saying

"Merry Christmas Ran, I'll do just that."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **T'was Version 2**

Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house

Not a person was stirring, except for a child.

The ornaments hung on the tree with great care,

and presents underneath for all to share.

Conan was laying all restless in bed,

while visions of Ran danced right through his head.

Worries and doubts filled up in his mind,

of how to tell her he'd be gone tomorrow night.

Haibara called early to tell him great news,

the antidote was ready and completed so soon.

Since the downfall of the great Black Org,

he still kept the secret and no one ever knew.

The FBI were all back in America at last,

the CIA gone and Secret police back at that.

Their arrest was kept hush, and he was quite glad

none of his friend and family fell to their hands.

But still ever since that fateful day,

he was given the okay to say his true name.

Yet, he still hid, and played the part

of a child name Conan and that hurt his heart.

But since it was Christmas, the time to forgive,

he decided to tell her right there and then.

He'd place a phone call to let her know,

that he was at last coming back home.

So up he did rise and quietly leave,

he opened the door and took his leave.

Out to the eating room, past the kitchen walls

then to the door leading to the outer stair hall.

He took out his phone and started to call,

he felt she was awake when he heard a door close.

He heard the click, and knew she was awake,

so he began to talk before she had anything to say.

"Hey there Ran, I want to talk more,

but this case I'm on is cutting it short."

He realized what he said and it wasn't all planned,

again words of lies cut like a knife in hand.

He expected a yell, but silence was met,

so he continued and redid it again.

"Ran, I want to be back and there right with you,

I don't know how long, but I really hope soon.

For now I must ask for you to please wait,

I hope to be back just to be with you."

Again not planned, he wanted to say

'I'll be back again I believe for Christmas Day.'

Yet, he still lied again, and so he knew

he must try again tomorrow and tell the whole truth.

She heard Ran breath, and listened real close

She replied "I'll wait for you still,

solve that case fast and come back somehow."

He was shocked and quiet relieved,

that Ran hadn't said much in anger or in grief.

He felt the tone was touched with care,

so he was glad that her love was in there.

They laughed and chatted a little bit more,

then came time for goodbye and it grew quiet once more.

She took a deep sigh, and then happily said

"Merry Christmas Shinichi, go rest your head."

He laughed and agreed, and greeted her back, saying

"Merry Christmas Ran, I'll do just that."

 **.**

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading this. So what did you think? If you like, please let me know. Advice about ways to improve is appreciated greatly. I hope you have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays!**


	2. Haibara's Point Of View

**Greetings everyone, this little poem for a continuation to the T'was poem has been sitting in my computer for a long while and recently I looked at it again. Like parts 1 and 2, not sure if it makes sense, but I'll let you decide. I'm sharing this anyway, unedited and all, but one day I'll come back to fix this and make it proper. SO Belated Merry Christmas everyone, Happy New Years, and Happy Holidays! Tell me what you think, advice and critique are welcomed.**

* * *

 **.**

 _ **T'was Version 3 (Unedited)**_

T'was the night before Christmas and all through the house,

Some people were stirring all up and about.

The ornaments hung on the tree with great care,

And presents underneath for all those to share.

The professor was awake and not in his bed,

Making new inventions from ideas in his head.

While down in the basement Ai was awake,

Staring at the Antidote she had just made.

Earlier that day she had visited him,

To tell of good news of his suffering's end.

Kudo was happy and filled with glee,

His excitement comparable to honey and bees.

For Ai herself, her mind was not set,

On a decision between her joy or regret.

She ponder on thoughts and imagined some ways,

Her life would be changed the very next day.

Would she join in with Kudo and be an adult?

Or live life anew and bear new results?

The life she once had was not entirely sweet,

But the freedom of age still had its treats.

If she were an adult, she could help out in life

To provide for Hakase and avoid all the strife.

To be normal and free from the syndicate's reign,

To have life and love and no popping of veins.

Her soccer crush Higo would not seem so out of reach,

If she were an adult, then they could be a thing?

If she were truly Miyano Shiho once again,

Maybe those dreams could come true in the end.

She sighed a great sigh and arose to her feet,

To get her legs moving and put her mind at ease.

As she ascended up to the main floor,

She stared at the tree nearby Hakase's door.

This made her smile so sweetly and nice,

As memories of the detective boys filled up her mind.

Genta, Mitsuhiko, Ayumi, those three

Helped set up the tree to fill the home with glee.

Her mind traveled back to her memories as Ai,

The days with the Detective boys filling her life.

At first she stayed away and kept a closed mind,

Not wanting to be close and invading their lives.

To keep them all safe and out of harms way,

Since the organization could take their lives away.

But as time went on, her heart grew so soft

Her love grew deeper and care just as strong.

Ayumi, her sweet and loyal best friend

Was the first to show her friendship she never really had.

Genta, the silly and ever hungry boy

Was like a little brother that she knew she did enjoy.

Mitsuhiko, the smart and caring young lad,

His innocence was nice and made her quite glad.

Each memory so special, each memory so dear,

Those children will stay close in her heart so near.

How would life change if she left those three be?

Would they be alright or be moping under the tree?

She sat at the counter with her head in hand,

Sighing so deeply about the her future plans.

It was then she was stared by Agasa behind,

Holding some hot cocoa with marshmallows inside.

He gave her the cup and she glared so deep,

But stopped and drank the contents clean.

He sat by her side, staying quiet and still

Until Ai spoke up and he listened real well.

"Should I be concerned about the calorie count,

This cocoa is fatty and won't be easily lost."

Instead of his usual nervous little laugh,

He smiled so kindly and patted her back.

"Ai-kun, I think one for the night is okay,

but I know there is something on your mind today.

I know the antidote is all complete,

And you have a tough decision that you have to make."

She paused at those words and gritted her teeth,

But then he continued ever so sweet.

"No matter the choice that you choose to make,

I will continue to care for you all just the same.

If you stay as a child, I will still be right here,

Even as an adult, you shall not have any fear.

I'll support you Ai-kun no matter what,

Cause you're like a daughter to me and I love you a lot."

She let out a breath she did not know she held,

And looked up at Agasa trying to find her words.

Her lips failed to move as tears rolled down her face,

For all her frustrations were let out in that way.

Agasa hugged her tight in a nice warm embrace,

And she cried and she cried hiding her face.

After awhile Ai had calmed down,

And expressed every fear and sadness around.

Agasa Hakase heard every plea,

And consoled her fears so ever sweetly.

Then talk they did more, and joy did they find

For the rest of the night they had their sweet time.

They talked and they talked and laughed most of the night,

Until came the yawns and tired drooping eyes.

She yawned a heavy yawn, and spoke a last time,

"Thank you Agasa, for being in my life.

You were there for me then, and there for me still,

Merry Christmas Agasa, and thank you once again."

He laughed and he smiled at those comments she said,

He spoke "Merry Christmas Ai, you're welcome again."

As she drifted off into the land of dreams,

She felt at ease with everything.

She may not know what decision she will make,

But with Agasa's support, she knew she would be okay.

 **.**

* * *

 **Note: Suppose to be about Ai's decision to either grow or relife (btw, the anime Relife is pretty cool! It's basically a possible future of APTX used right.)**

 **Thank you so much for reading this. So what did you think? If you like, please let me know. Advice about ways to improve is appreciated greatly. Have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Year, and Happy Holidays!**


End file.
